


In His Eyes

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive!Levi, Aggressive Levi, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Caring!Jean, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Multi, Omega Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich!Levi, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), possesive!Levi, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been married to his husband Levi for 6 years. He hides the pain he goes through at home, away from the eyes of his friends and family. No one suspects a thing because he's just good at faking. Besides why would they? Levi treats eren like a prince in their eyes. What they don't know is what he goes through once he's locked behind doors away from people. He's hardly allowed to leave and when he does it has to be with levi.</p><p>Always Levi. </p><p>What happens when jean is suspicious of Eren and levi and finds out about their 'not-so-perfect-relationship'? What about when he falls for eren, and eren for him? Can Jean convince Eren to leave levi? </p><p>What happens when levi finds out eren has been spending time with jean? and what he plans to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I was sixteen I used to work at this coffee shop called 'The Colossal' with my friends, where they serve steaming hot drinks. There...I had met Levi. My alpha.

I remember how I'd see him every day and he'd order the same thing when I came to take his order. I'd always check him out when he wasn't looking, but I think he knew because sometimes he'd smirk and eye me back like he knew I was watching him, and I'd blush and turn my head. Then one day he asked to take me out to dinner. I, of course, couldn't resist. From then on we dated for two years and throughout that time he met my friends and parents and I met his. He made me happy and he'd spoil me rotten. Mikasa, my alpha sister, didn't trust him at first and she was even more protective, but eventually she gave in and started warming up to him a bit, at times scowling at him. When I turned 18 we decided to get married right away because Levi didn't, and I quote, _"want disgusting shitty alphas taking me away_." Although we had a 9 year age difference, I didn't mind. No one did.

 

A year after we got married that's when things changed. 

 

The first time Levi hit me, he had said it was an accident and apologized, swearing he would never do it again, even though all I told him was that I was going out for grocery shopping. 

I should've known. Should've seen sooner, the pleasure he had in those steel-eyes when he hit me. 

                  ♦♦♦ Present Time ♦♦♦

I set down the bowls of freshly cooked cury and vegetable Nimono that consists of vegetables, meat, seafood, and tofu. It's already 8pm and Levi should be arriving any minute. He hates when the place isn't clean or the dinner isn't done by the time he gets back from work. I always get the worse beatings and Levi doesn't seem to care if I'm hurting or not. I just hope tonight he leaves me be and doesn't take me like he always does when he's in a bad mood. I learned to not refuse him when he wants sex, because when i do, he takes me forcefully. Mostly, if i'm not refusing, he's "kind enough" to actually prepare me before he does. I'm brought out of my thoughts when the sound of keys jingling and the front door opening and closing. I hear a heavy, stressed like sigh from Levi as he make his way towards the kitchen. I was by the counter preparing his tea when I feel lips press against my cheek and neck and then hear the sound of a chair being pulled back from the table. 

"How was work today?" I ask. 

He mumbles a 'fine' when I walk over and set his tea in front of him. I then sit myself right across from him and poke at my food. We eat in silence for a couple of minutes until i speak up, licking my lips nervously. 

"Anything...new at work?" 

He glares at me with his cold eyes. "You always ask that."

"I-I...know, it's just-"

"What about  _you?"_ he interrupts me with a harsh voice and I gulp. 

"D-do you remember jean? He got a job at the coffee shop today-"

"The _horsefaced_   _alpha?"_ His face darkens at the word alpha. Another thing about Levi is that he's extremely possesive and hates when i'm near another alpha let alone someone who _likes_ me. 

 _"_ Y-yea..."

Levi stares at me for a while before going back to eating. After he's finished he stands up and heads upstairs. When I pick up the plates and wash them I head upstairs as well to shower.

As I walk out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and head into the room, I'm suddenly grabbed roughly and thrown against the bed, pinned under a iron grip and heavy weight. Levi shoves his nose against my neck and sniffs before pulling away and his face darkens into a murderous one that sends a chill down my spine and dreading about what's to come. 

 

"You smell like  _him,_ did you let him touch you _eren?"_ he growls.

 

I shake my head furiously. "N-no..He-!"

 

" _ **LIAR**!" _ He yells making me flinch and whimper as his grip on my wrists tighten and I tremble.

 

I just hope what he's about to do is going to go by quick..

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight rape. Sorry my bby eren ;-;

_"Can I take your order sir?" a timid voice asked the lone alpha seated at a table in a café._

_Said alpha looked up, steel eyes meeting ocean ones, and scanned the short male in front of him. The brunette blushed furiously under the older males gaze. He was wearing a light green sleeve shirt that clung to him tightly, with the sleeves ending to the knuckles and tight black pants that hugged his legs nicely. He had a dark green apron on and brown hair with light tan skin. By the smell of him, the gorgeous young male wasn't claimed. The alpha gave him a small smirk and said, "Yes, I'd like a certain someone..." He looked the brunet up and down making the male giggle at his lame attempt of flirting._

_"I'm sorry sir, I'm not on the menu but how about my number?" He grinned._

_The alpha nodded pulling out his phone, unlocking it and giving it to the boy. "I'll have that then."_

_The boy rolled his eyes and typed in his number before handing the phone back. He watched the raven haired alpha look down at his phone and look up saying, "Eren huh? I'm Levi." He extended his hand out for him. Eren shook his hand and smiled._

_"Nice to meet you Le-vi!" He sang his name giggling._

_"Oi eren! Stop flirting and c'mon!!" A voice called and the short boy jumped a bit before blushing madly._

_"C-coming! It was nice meeting you Levi!" Eren said before turning around and heading off but not before feeling a slight smack against his ass did he turn around and pout at the man, sending him a dirty glare. The raven chuckled and waved him off._

_"Bye, Eren."_

Eren gasped and whimpered as he was forcefully pounded into repeatedly against the mattress with the alpha between his legs. The rough grip on his hip painful, as the thrusts grew faster and harder making him cry out and claw at the bed sheets. All he could hear was his lover panting above him as he was slamming into him brutally, nearing his climax and the loud squeaks of the bed springs. He tried to block out the pain in his lower body by zoning out, his mind flooding with happy memories of him and Levi. See, Eren always did this when he was taken forcefully. Even when he couldn't bare the sting and pain on his neck and shoulder, more likely Levi marking him. 

Levi let out a furious growl and gave a final slam of his hips making Eren scream before spilling his seed and knotting him. After a few moments of breathing heavily and catching his breath did he finally lie down with eren on top of him, wrapping his arms around Eren's small frame possessively. "You're  _mine_ , Eren."

Eren nodded against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, and suppressing tears. "Y-yes.. I'm yours.. Levi. I'm yours.." He whispered the last sentence. 

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

"Yo, Eren! You're late!" Was the first thing Eren heard when he walked into the café. He looked up to meet golden eyes. 

"Ah, sorry Jean. I just...overslept." He sighed making his way behind the counter and grabbing his apron. He slipped his head through the neck loop thingy before reaching behind him to try and tie the apron. He lout out an angry growl when he couldn't succeed. 

"Need help?" Jean asked leaning against the counter with an amused grin. 

Eren scoffed and glared at him, with flushed cheeks. "Fuck off, I can do this!"

Jean watched Eren struggle for a few minutes, with a smirk on his face, not denying that he found it cute when the shorter male growled or got snappy and angry. 

After finally giving up, Eren sighed and looked at Jean and the alpha simply raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What? Need something?" Jean grinned. 

"Yea! Get your horse ass over here and help me jackass!" Eren huffed and crossed his arms staring at the taller male. But before jean could reply or do something, hands were already tying Eren's apron. 

"Thanks Ymir." Eren smiled. 

"Well I've literally been watching you struggle for the past few minutes and as much as it's cute, I don't want you guys slacking off so hurry up and get your asses to work!" She said before turning and walking away, but not before patting Eren's hair. 

Eren sighed and rubbed his eyes while jean looked at him with a bit of concern. 

"You okay? You never have any trouble with tying your apron. Usually you'd do that in like, 3 seconds." Jean says. 

Eren looked up at him and grabbed a near by cloth before wiping the counter. "Yea, yea...I'm fine. So be a good horsey and stop worrying, It's weird." 

"Hah?! I can be caring too y'know! It's not like I don't have a heart!"

Eren giggled. "Yea yea! Get to work unless you want Reiner to kick your ass!" Eren smirked. 

Jean huffed and rolled his eyes. 

 


End file.
